Belladonna
by cmgirl952
Summary: Emma Stark is the 19 year old daughter of the famous billionaire-genius-philanthropist Tony Stark. When her dad gets back from saving the world from Loki, SHIELD pays the two a visit, with a rather surprising proposition for Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellloooo!**

**This is my first Avengers fanfiction that I've written, but it's been in my head for a while now and I just needed to get it out haha.**

**So, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this is a very slightly AU story, the only change is that Tony has a daughter.**

**Please review if you liked it, and if you have any comments on how to improve my writing, both would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Belladonna:**

**Chapter one**

Emma restlessly drummed her fingers on the mahogany coffee table in front of her, biting her nails on her other hand. She was angry, in fact no, she had passed angry a long time ago. _Fuming_, was a more accurate description of the emotion that was cursing through her body.

She was glad though, that she decided to stay in Malibu and pack the rest of her things up while her father went off to New York to sort some things out with the 'Stark Tower', along with Pepper.

It was a nice change to have some time for herself, and not be woken up in the middle of the night by her dad trying out new features on his suit, and almost blowing up the whole house in the process.

But, although she was relieved to have some piece and quiet, she felt a deep pang of guilt for not being with her dad, when he almost sacrificed himself to save Manhattan. She wouldn't have gotten to say good bye. Emma had almost lost her dad, _twice_.

The clicking of the front door opening dragged the young woman from her thoughts,

"Miss Stark, your father has arrived" Jarvis informed her, with his English accent that she found so comforting.

She sprung to her feet, storming over to the hallway.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, dad?!" The words flew out of her mouth, the moment her father came in view.

"I could have lost you, again!" She screamed, all the emotion she had been suppressing the last week, suddenly came flooding out. Her eyes couldn't bat back the tears anymore, and they started rolling down her cheeks,

"You're the only person I have left in the whole world, and I could have lost you" Her words came out as a whisper, as her cries took hold of her. The speech she had been preparing the last two days, was washed away by her tears. He dad frowned at the girl in front of him, who always seemed so confident and strong,

"Em, It's ok, I'm here" Tony ran up to his daughter and wrapped his strong arms around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he spoke softly into her hair over and over again.

He knew he had a lot of making up to do, and he would start with a takeaway.

Four hours, two plates of takeaway Chinese and a lot of tears later, the two Starks were back in the workshop together.

"While you were off gallivanting in New York, I started designing this…" Emma, waved her hand over the computer screen, flicking through the virtual files until she found the one she was looking for.

She threw the virtual image into the air to create a 3D holographic image.

Tony gave an appreciative whistle as he inspected the design in front of him.

"Hi-Tech bomb disposal robot, nice work"

"Thanks, I've done the majority of the programming but I need your help with something" Emma smiled, walking over to her desk and slumping into her chair.

"Really? With what?" Tony didn't move from his spot in the middle of the workshop, instead he expanded the design and inspected the inner components of the robot

"Choosing the colours" Emma smirked,

Tony was about to retaliate with a witty remark when Pepper walked into the workshop.

Emma span around and smiled when she saw the face of the woman she had grown so close with over the years.

"Pepper!" She smiled, walking over and giving her a hug "I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow"

"I wasn't, but you know your Dad, can't leave him alone for a minute" Pepper laughed, pointing an accusing look at her boyfriend.

"Hey! I don't see you saving any cities" Tony said, pointing a finger at Pepper whilst walking towards the kitchen area of the workshop and pouring himself some whiskey.

"Speaking of saving the city, Fury called, he's coming to see you later"

Tony walked over to his ex-assistant and wrapped his arms around her waist, Emma rolled her eyes and got back to her work.

"Any why's that, he need my help again?" Tony grinned, Pepper and Emma shook their heads at his cockiness "Or presenting me with a medal for saving 1.6 million people?"

"And almost killing yourself in the process" Emma said with a sarcastic laugh, but her dad could detect the sadness behind her words.

"Actually he wants to talk to you two"

"Me?" Emma spun around to face Pepper, with a look of confusion plastered across her face

"Yup, he wouldn't tell me why so I guess you'll just have to wait and see"

"Pff, yeah ok, I'll just _wait. " _Emma replied, sarcasm evident. She walked back over to her computer and pulled out her keyboard, "Jarvis, can you get me S.H.I.E.L.D's database please"

"Of course Miss Stark" The AI, replied, polite as always

"Emma" Tony groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she said nonchalantly, just as a red '**access denied**' window flashed onto her computer screen.

Her fingers danced across the keyboard, the sound of tapping keys filling the room. Every few seconds her hand would wave something across the screen and more coding would appear.

"Are you hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pepper asked with a gasp.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Emma!" Pepper walked over to her and tried to read the screen "This is illegal" she whispered, looking around as if people could hear her.

"Relax, its not like I'm killing someone" Emma laughed, turning her head to face Pepper and giving her a grin. The woman, rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk.

'Access granted' suddenly appeared on the screen , replacing the earlier message.

"You're in, already?!" Tony asked, impressed at his daughters ,albeit illegal, hacking skills.

"Just the first firewall, the rest will take a couple of hours. I'm gonna write a ghost programme though"

"Oh God, I'm going upstairs, I will not be involved with your law breaking" Pepper sighed, absently waving to the two Starks who were too busy to notice her leaving.

The Father and Daughter sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the keyboard being tapped and the occasional beeping sounds coming from the various electrical devices in the room.

"So… what does the programme thing do then?" Tony asked, picking up a spanner that was laying around on the workshop behind him, inspecting it for no reason.

"Um, well it will scan the database for all files that have my name in it, surely the reason they're coming to see us has to be in their system right?" Emma replied, suddenly wondering whether it would all be just some huge waste of time, why would they have files on her, it was probably just to see how she was coping with her dad almost killing himself.

Tony nodded appreciatively, "I'm proud of you Em, I mean look at you, you're 19, have 4 phd's and you are hacking into probably the most advanced security system in the world… your mom would be proud too" Tony spoke softly, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"It's no more than you achieved at this age"

"But you're different Em, you haven't grown up making weapons, you always disagreed with it. I just want you to know that I'm so proud of everything you've done, just in case, you know…"

"In case you die"

"No, in case anything happens"

"Like, dying while you're trying to save the world because you just insist on being a hero?"

Tony groaned, "Emma, that's not fair I was just try-" She cut him off before he could finish, not wanting to start another emotion fuelled argument

"Just tell me before you do anything stupid again ok?" Emma sighed,

"Ok, deal kiddo" Tony smiled,

"Don't call me kiddo"

"I cant make that promise… Kiddo" Tony snickered as he heard his daughter let out a groan

"Dad" She whined, "I'm nineteen, not nine"

"I know, sorry" He smiled sadly ,she had grown up so quickly, and he regretting not spending more time with her when she was younger.

"Right, ghost programme is done" Emma clapped her hands together, and pushed herself away from the desk, still in her chair.

"That was fast, get Jarvis to check it?" Tony suggested, fiddling with the spanner that he couldn't seem to put down

What are you trying to say dad, don't trust my handy work?" Emma tried to keep a straight face as she feigned offence

"No, I just don't want my daughter ending up in jail" he laughed, tapping on his arc reactor through his shirt, just in case it had disappeared.

"Fine, Jarvis, can you quickly check the programme please and then send it as a virus through S.H.I.E.L.D's system"

"Starting programme check now, ma'am"

"Thank you" Emma smiled, getting up. "Need any help fixing up your suit?" She asked her dad, who looked up and nodded

"You know it, Kiddo"

2 hours later.

Encrypted file found : Stark, Emma Jade

-Observations

-Reports

-Analysis

-Training programme

**CLASSIFIED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SO** **LONG. I watched iron man 3 last night though, and felt like I needed to put up a new chapter, words cannot describe how amazing the movie was! I thought it was the best one yet... but I won't spoil it for you all. ****I read the first chapter that I did for this and could not stop cringing, so if I have time, I might rewrite it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited etc, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) x **

* * *

By the time Emma and Tony had finished fixing up the Iron man suit, it was almost 1am and the fatigue was clearly showing on Emma. She had been up for over 72 hours, unable to sleep with worry, but knowing her dad was back home and safe, she decided to call it night.

"Right, I'm done, knowing Fury he'll be round at the crack of dawn so I'm gonna go sleep" Emma yawned, standing up from the work station and putting down the screwdriver she had been using for the past hour.

"Already? What time is it?" Tony asked, flicking up his welding visor so he could see Emma

She quickly checked her watch, and raised her eyebrows at the time "1am, god that went fast"

"I'll be done in a couple hours, just need to calibrate the tracking system, if Pepper's still awake tell her not to wait up" Tony spun back round on his chair and got back to work.

Emma rolled her eyes, and called over her shoulder "Will do, Night dad, love you"

"love you too hon" He called back.

She left the workshop and made her way upstairs telling JARVIS to dim all the lights as she did so. Once she got to the top floor, she crept to her dads room, not wanting to wake Pepper if she was asleep. "Pepper" She whispered, no answer. "Pepper are you awake?"

"Miss Potts, it appears Miss Stark is trying to get your attention" JARVIS' voice boomed through the room. Emma winced at the noise as she fumbled to turn down the volume

"JARVIS! Shut up!" She hissed just as Pepper walked out of the bedroom

"Shit Pepper I'm so sorry if I woke you" Emma apologized

"Oh no, I was awake don't worry" Pepper smiled, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah, but dad told me to tell you not to wait up for him, he's still working on his suit" Emma sighed, knowing pepper probably had to go to sleep without him almost every night.

"What a surprise" Pepper laughed slightly, "Well, I'll see you in the morning Em, good night" She smiled,

"Night Pep" Emma replied, walking off to her bedroom.

She walked down the corridor and through the big doors into her room, which was illuminated by the moon light pouring in through her window-wall.

"JARVIS can you tint the window a bit please?" Emma asked, making her way into her bathroom, the light in the room reduced as JARVIS performed her request "Thanks"

After she had brushed her teeth and cleaned her face, she put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

Tony had finished calibrating his suit when he suddenly remembered the ghost programme Emma had created earlier. His curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly made his way over to a screen and brought up the programme. Noticing a highlighted file, he expanded it and scanned over it.

Encrypted file found : Stark, Emma Jade

-Observations

-Reports

-Analysis

-Training programme

CLASSIFIED

"What the hell" He muttered, waving his hand over the glass surface on his desk, bringing the keyboard to life. His anger grew with every word he read

"You've crossed the line now Fury"

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Emma as she was woken by JARVIS' voice, "Good morning Miss Stark, it is 7 am, the weather for Malibu today is 29 degrees with slight winds of 2mph and relatively clear skies, you have 2 text messages on your phone from Miss Daniels and Mr Fury will be here in approximately hours"

Emma rolled over and groaned, kicking her covers off of her "Morning, turn the shower on please"

She climbed out of bed and squinted at the bright light, she grabbed her phone from her bedside tabled and read her messages, both from her best friend; Grace Daniels.

They were both drunk texts and Emma smiled, wishing for a moment that she wasn't the daughter of 'iron man' and joint CEO of Stark Industries, so she could go out with friends, and not be followed by the paparazzi everywhere she went.

Typing out a quick reply, she put her phone back and went for a shower after realising last night that she hadn't had one for almost 3 days.

An hour later she had showered, dried her hair, got dressed and had applied her makeup. She ran down the stairs and grabbed a croissant for breakfast that she presumed Pepper had picked up earlier, and made some tea aswell.

Just as she was about to sit down on the sofa and turn on the news, she was distracted by an annoyed sounding conversation, coming from downstairs. Contemplating for a few seconds whether or not to go and investigate, she shrugged and decided it wouldn't do any harm.

"JARVIS for the love of god, don't announce that I'm spying on them ok?"

"Of course, Miss Stark"

Emma nodded and crept down the stairs as silently as possible making sure she stayed out of view of her dad and Pepper.

"Tony! You can't just jump to conclusions like that, especially when they're that extreme" She heard Pepper scold, making her curiosity grow stronger.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Go along with it?" Tony replied, she could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Just wait until Fury explains OK? You can't just tell him you hacked into SHIELD, just please, wait Tony" Pepper pleaded, she heard her dad sigh in response

"Fine, I swear if he does what I think he's going to do to MY daughter, I'll… castrate him" they both laughed quietly, and Emma ran back up the stairs, more confused than she'd ever been.

What the hell were they talking about?

"JARVIS!" Emma called, walking over to the nearest control pad, "Bring me up any files my programme found last night"

"One encrypted file was found Miss Stark, sending to control panel now"

After 15 minutes of flicking through the file she closed it and sat back, dragging her fingers through her hair., "I don't understand" she muttered, "why me?"


End file.
